Episode 6748/6749 (25th December 2013)
Plot It's the day of Alicia and David's wedding, but everything seems to be going wrong. Alicia's boiler has packed in, so she can't get ready at home, then Val accidentally burns her hair while styling it. Val has also got a bad feeling that Priya will spoil the wedding day and tells Alicia why. Over with the Pollards, David is violently sick. When Priya sees Alicia in the window she gives her a murderous glare. With doubts setting in, Alicia rings David to tell him her concerns. An optimistic David puts the day back on track, but their day is not smooth running yet, as more surprises and trouble turn up. There's a dress disaster, a shock and some bad news. Meanwhile, Sam is overwhelmed with guilt and sneaks back to Home Farm to replace the stolen presents, clumsily knocking the tree over before leaving. Not long after, Declan comes home with Charity, as they have been talking at The Woolpack. However, Charity is disturbed by Declan's attitude and soon leaves. Worried about the way she left things, Charity decides to go back to Home Farm. She arrives and is shocked to see Declan with a petrol can. Declan is stunned that Charity has caught him in the act of pouring petrol around the house. Hell bent on destroying everything, including himself, Declan continues to douse the house with petrol. With Charity's words of protest having no effect, Declan lights a match and drops it on the Christmas tree. Elsewhere, Rachel gets a text from Sam to meet him at Robblesfield Rock. When they meet up, Rachel is bemused as he tells her to close her eyes and wait. Rachel accepts a surprise proposal from Sam and happily puts a blue plastic ring on her finger. Also, Kerry's plan to make Christmas perfect ends in disaster when she gets carried away with Dan and burns the turkey. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncedited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Waitress - Denise Hoey *Old Man - Royston Mayoh Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Restaurant, closet *The Woolpack - Bar and back room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Exterior, Priya's bedroom *Home Farm *Robblesfield Rock *Unnamed hotel Notes *This one-hour episode, transmitted at 6.15pm was originally produced as two half-hour episodes, with separate production codes. *First appearance of Leyla Harding since 5th August 2011. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns